


Bruises

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James helps Q out after a 'domestic issue'.   Warning- This fic is chock full of crazy head cannons and fan-wankery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

James Bond could feel the unease in the air as soon as he stepped into Q-Branch. As he walked in, all the minions had turned to him, obviously hoping for someone else. When they saw it was him, they quickly turned back to their work and all seemed to hunch down even more. Curious.

James walked in confidently. He, for the first time ever, had all of his equipment. And almost all of it was in working order. James was looking forward to the look on Q’s face. He had been casually flirting with the man for months and thought perhaps he was actually getting somewhere as they traded quips over the comm while James was in Columbia. But Q had been unusually quiet and terse on the last three days of the mission. James had a small worry that he had somehow crossed a line somewhere and was eager to smooth over any ruffled feathers.

James frowned when he couldn’t see the quartermaster. His office door was closed, but his windows were clear, showing that he was not in residence. James altered his path and went to R’s desk.

R was a very competent woman who looked like a young Maria Von Trapp, but who could wrangle the minions with a deft hand that amazed even James. Q adored her, as he did all of his minions.

“Hello, R,” James said with a charming smile. “Where is the overlord?”

R looked up at James with a carefully blank face, alerting James that something was very wrong. “The quartermaster is away. Can I help you with your equipment, OO7?”

“I thought we were better friends than that, R.” James chastised mildly. R could wrangle minions, but Q was the only one who could handle the double ohs.

R flushed and looked down. “I’m sorry, James,” she said softly. She looked around then leaned forward. “Q’s flat was broken into last week. He didn’t want to make a big deal of it so he was doing the investigation himself. M found out and assigned Joffery Parker from security to escort him home. Security got an ‘agent down’ call from Q’s phone last night and this morning, Tanner told us that Q wasn’t going to be in for a while.”

James felt a twinge of worry as he turned away from R and slipped his earwig into his ear. “Q?” Q always wore his earwig.

“OO7, you should be at 6 now, is everything alright?” Q’s answered quickly.

James felt a wisp of relief. He turned back to R and smiled. “Yes, where are you? I have a surprise for you."

“I hope it’s a good surprise, like perhaps you found it in your black heart to return some of your equipment. It doesn’t even have to be in working order; I’ve learned not to be greedy.”

James laughed. “You’ll have to tell me where you are for me to give you your surprise.”

“Well, I am bored. M won’t even let me have my laptop.”

James’s smile faded, his unease returning. “You have told me that I am entertaining.”

“Frustrating. I’ve said that you are frustrating,” Q corrected him. “If you promise to bring me a cup of tea, I’ll tell you where I am.”

James quickly walked to Q’s office and grabbed his mug. “I have just procured your mug.”

“Medical, C corridor. You’ll need some of your legendary stealth and speed to break in here while my tea’s still warm.”

James gut twisted, what would have necessitated Q being in Medical? “That’s not even a challenge,” he forced himself to keep his voice light. “Is there anything else I can bring you?”

“No, just tea. I’m hoping to secure my freedom in a few hours.”

“Few hours?” James finished making the tea and started down to medical. “Nothing too serious?”

“ _I_ don’t think so,” Q huffed. “But M is being cautious. How did the new gun work?”

“It worked better than you had described. It was also much quieter than my normal.”

“That was rather the point of it. I think if I modified the barrel a half a centimeter, I could improve its range by another 5% and reduce its kick back. There isn’t any possibility that you might have brought at least some pieces of it back, is there?” Q asked hopefully.

“Your belief in me is astounding,” James said dryly as he used the new lock pick Q had given him on the security door into C corridor.

“I have two years of experience with you to know that my hope is rather unfounded,” Q sighed. “But as they say, hope springs eternal.”

“Hope does in fact spring eternal,” James said quietly going to the one open door. He turned and quietly shut the door behind him as he entered.

“Now, you can’t over react,” Q warned from behind him.

James turned and his smile became forced when he saw the quartermaster. Q’s face was badly swollen with a two inch cut above his right eyebrow with tiny stiches. On his cheek there was a deep, almost black bruise that looked like it was throbbing. The circles under his eyes were so dark that James couldn’t tell if he had black eyes or if he just hadn’t slept in weeks. Q’s left arm was covered in a hard plastic cast that encased most of his hand up to his elbow. His right wrist was covered with thick white bandages. James could tell by the way Q was sitting stiffly against the bed that he was in a considerable amount of pain.

“I can see why M won’t allow you your laptop,” James said lightly as he put the tea on Q’s bedside table. He gently reached out and took Q’s face in his hands. Close up, the damage looked even worse. Q looked up into James’s icy blue eyes with a clarity that told James that Q was probably not taking the pain medication that the doctors would have prescribed. He caressed Q’s undamaged cheek with a finger before letting him go. Q reached for his tea as James sat down.

“I really don’t understand why it’s so hard to get a decent cup of tea down here. It’s like I’m being punished.”

“You probably are being punished. Now what brought you down here?”

Q hummed. “I had a bit of a domestic issue and M made a big deal of it…”

“You don’t go home enough to have a domestic issue,” James observed. “What really happened?”

“After we spoke on Wednesday, I decided that I would in fact go home for a good night’s sleep. Unfortunately my flat had been broken into.”

“By thieves or spies?”

“Spies. And not by anyone who knows me, which ruled you out immediately.” Q sipped his tea. “There were a few bugs and a sensor, all painfully obvious with anyone with half a brain. I left quickly and came back here after activating my own security. I figured I would identify whoever broke in first and then ask someone to take care of them for me.”

“I hope you would have asked me,” James said, inwardly raging on how nonchalant Q was being.

Q gave James a look. “Seriously?” Q shook his head. “The break in was a subpar job, so whomever initiated it was an idiot. I wouldn’t bother you about something so petty.”

“I live to be bothered by you,” James said, making a mental note to grill Tanner on the break in. “That doesn’t explain why you’re currently in Medical.”

“I reported the break in as regulations require and buried it in Tanner’s mailbox. I hadn’t realized that Tanner is going through a bit of an organization binge and he found it sooner than I expected. Instead of coming to me, he went to M and they both over reacted. They can be giant girls sometimes.”

“I’m sure.”

“Anyways, they put me up in a flat a few blocks from here and assigned that gorilla from security, you know the one I’m talking about, the one with no neck who smells like overripe cheese, to escort me to and from the flat. As is my…”

The door opened and a nurse walked in. She jumped, surprised that James was sitting in the visitor’s chair. “Hello, Hedy, have you met James?” Q said brightly. Hedy was a tall, leggy blond with lightly tanned flawless skin and bright red lipstick. She was a cross between a WWII pin up and a Victoria Secret model.

“Quartermaster, I wasn’t aware you had a visitor,” Hedy said with an appreciative smile at James.

Q rolled his eyes taking in her obvious interest in the good looking agent.

“I was just bringing him some tea,” James said smoothly. “He gets terribly grouchy when he doesn’t have his tea.”

“I do not!”

Hedy and James ignored him. “That was very sweet of you,” Hedy smiled.

“I haven’t seen you here before, do you normally work in Medical?” James asked.

“I normally work in the palace with the royals,” Hedy was standing very close to James at that point. “It seems my patient needs care with a higher than normal clearance.”

“I see. Maybe when this job is over, you and I can meet for coffee sometime,” James said with his killer smile.

“I’d like that.”

“Great! Maybe you both can have dinner tonight!” Q said optimistically. “I think that would be lovely.”

Hedy flushed and glanced over at Q who was looking at her innocently. “Quartermaster, it is time for your pain medication and your snack.” She held out two tablets to him in a paper cup and a can of a high calorie vanilla drink.

Q took the cup and quickly seemed to dry swallow the pills. “Thank you, Hedy.”

“You are such a good patient,” Hedy said with a happy smile. She shook the can and opened it for him. “Remember to drink this all gone. Lunch will be in an hour.” Q smiled brightly at her and accepted the can. Hedy turned back to James. “I don’t know why Mr. Tanner warned me against him.”

Behind her, Q spit out the pills and hid them in his fist.

James smiled. “He must have a bit of a schoolboy crush on you. We don’t have very many beautiful nurses working here.”

Hedy laughed and toyed with her hair.

“I don’t want to keep you,” James said, oozing with charm. “Before I leave, I’ll find you so we can make plans.”

“Do,” Hedy smiled. She sashayed out the door. “I’ll look forward to it.” She said before she left.

“Must you really pick up every pretty face that you come in contact with?” Q asked incredulously as he looked around for someplace to hide the drink.

“She is someone I didn’t recognized, I wanted some information on her to see if she was a threat,” James said seriously. “Why aren’t you taking your pain medication?” He asked. He took the can from Q and sniffed it. It smelled vile.

“You needn’t worry, M vetted her personally before she was allowed in 6. I would have vetted her too, if he would have given me my laptop.” Q called after him as James poured the drink down the sink.

“I doubt you should be typing with your injuries.” James said putting the empty can on Q’s bedside table. “Here, hand them over and I’ll get rid of them as well.”

Q handed James the pills. James glanced down at them before he pocketed them. Demerol. Q’s pain must be much worse than he was letting on. “The medication makes me sleepy and makes my head fuzzy.” Q started to shrug, but stopped and grimaced. He reached for his tea instead.

“You were telling me about the security guard.”

“Oh. Well, turns out that he was working for someone and when I finally tried to make use of the flat last night, he thought it would be a good time to kidnap me.”

“Are you talking about the security guard who stopped us that time we went to lunch with R and Eve?” James asked leaning forward. At Q’s nonchalant nod, James sat back. “That man is larger than Alec. How did you get away?”

“I tased him with my pen,” Q said closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s something I’ve been working on for the minions. Many of them don’t carry weapons, but they all carry pens on them. I was hoping to give them out at Christmas this year.” Q opened his eyes again. “I am glad I got to field test the design. Maybe I’ll give you one on your next mission, just to get a second opinion.”

“Q, when was the last time you’ve slept?” James asked.

“I’m talking too much, aren’t I?” Q frowned. He finished his tea. “I’m sorry for talking your ear off, James…”

“Don’t apologize. You aren’t talking too much. You just seem tired.”

Q was quiet for a moment. “Every time I close my eyes I think of the security guard or my flat and I get a jolt of… unease. I’ve always been a target for someone, even before coming to 6. But they’ve never come so close.”

“Why didn’t you call one of us? I know Eric’s in town. He would have made sure you were safe.”

Q looked at James with a frown. “I couldn’t bother him.”

“Do you have any idea how bothered he’s going to be when he hears of this?”

“He doesn’t need to know. No one needs to know. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“Have you seen yourself in the mirror?”

“No, but it can’t be that bad. If they would just give me the ice pack I asked for, I’m sure the swelling with go down in an hour or so.”

James gave Q a flat look.

“Really, James? This is nothing compared to what you come home with on a regular basis.”

“Hand to hand combat is in my job description, Q. I’m pretty sure it’s not in yours.”

“I’m a member of 6, James. It’s in everyone’s job description here.”

“So what are they going to do with you? Are you staying here?”

“God, I hope not,” Q shudder turned into a wince. “I think M is interrogating Parker now. I think he’ seeing if Parker is working with anyone here. If he isn’t maybe M will let me go back to work this afternoon.”

“Not likely.”

“Don’t be overly dramatic. After one or two startled glances, everyone will just ignore the bruises until they go away. That’s what everyone does to you.”

“Once again, Q, fighting is more of my thing. There is going to be a lynch mob out for Parker’s blood when people see you.”

“Stop exaggerating. It will only encourage M and Tanner to be giant ninnies about the whole thing. M took away my phone so I can’t even check emails.”

“Tanner did tell R that you will be out for a few days.”

“This is ridiculous!” Q fumed. “I’m fine. I really, really am fine! And I have a department full of work that needs to get done. I don’t have time to be dilly dallying around here!”

“We are going to have to have a conversation about you taking attacks on your person a bit more seriously.”

Q looked at James and sighed. He leaned back against the bed gingerly. “I feel so useless.”

“You should get some sleep.”

Q shook his head. “You can’t tell me that you actually sleep here when you have the choice.”

“You have a point,” James conceded. “What if I sit with…” James phone went off. He glanced at it and sighed. “M.”

“You better answer it or else he’ll be in a terrible mood when he does finally track you down.”

James gave Q a sour look, but answered the phone. “Yes, M. How are you doing today?”

“Bond, I was hoping that you would actually debrief with me like you were scheduled to a half an hour ago.” M said flatly.

“I apologize, something came up.”

“I hope that isn’t a sexual innuendo, Bond.” M sighed heavily. “Come up to my office now. I have another mission for you.”

James looked over a Q who was watching him. “Of course,” James said in a humorless voice. “I’ll be there in 10 minutes.”

“I will see you then,” M said before he hung up the phone.  
James sighed.

“Another mission?” Q frowned. “I don’t remember seeing anything come across my email last night. Will you call me when you leave M’s office? I’ll make it a point to break out so I can get your kit ready.”

“I’ll call you and discuss the possibility of your jailbreak at that point. Until then, stay here, Quartermaster.”

“Only if Tanner or Eve don’t come here first and spring me.”

“You really are ridiculous, Q.” James said standing up. “Don’t make dinner plans with your nurse for me while I’m away. The only one I want to be taking out to dinner is you.”

“You literally say that to everyone you meet.”

James leaned over and smoothed out an errant curl of Q’s forehead. “But I only mean it with you.”

“I don’t understand how anyone believes your lies,” Q said with a laugh. “Get out of here, before M somehow tracks you down here and we both get in trouble!”

James walked away with a smirk.

 

James sat down in one of the dark leather chairs in front of M’s desk. M was reading something on his computer screen, his face pinched slightly with displeasure. “I’ve read the Quartermaster’s report on your mission, Bond. I’m pleased that the mission was successful. Less pleased that you managed to seduce the ambassador’s wife and burn down a protected World Heritage building.”

“I didn’t actually sleep with Mrs. Fleming and the building was a dry wooden structure that had no fire suppressant system,” James countered.

“Then the building was just asking to be burnt down,” M said flatly.

James shrugged innocently.

M sat back and studied James for a moment. “As much as the Columbian government would probably want me to skin you alive for the loss of a historical treasure, something else has come up that is more important.” M took a breath. “The Quartermaster’s flat was broken into last week and he was attacked by the MI6 security agent assigned to his care last night.” At James’s inscrutable look M swore. “How could you possibly know? It just happened last night!”

James allowed himself a smirk. “I am in the intelligence field, M. Secrets don’t stay secret for very long around double ohs.”

M sighed. “Well, at least you know a little of what’s going on. The Quartermaster is here in the high security corridor of medical. Given that we didn’t know that his security agent was a traitor, we aren’t sure if there are more traitors among us. I’d like you to act as his bodyguard while he’s on leave for the next two weeks.”

“You are putting him on leave for two weeks?” James asked curiously.

“His injuries are significant, but more importantly the doctors are very concerned that he is dangerously underweight. He’s dropped 3 stone since he’s assumed the position of Quartermaster and there is a concern that he has some sort of eating disorder.”

“Q does not have an eating disorder,” James scoffed. “I go out to lunch with him fairly often and I can assure you that he has a very healthy appetite.”

“Eve said that you both have lunch together whenever you’re between missions. She has been less successful in convincing him to take time for meals when you are gone.” M took a slow breath. “Your mission is to protect the Quartermaster and encourage him to put on some weight. While he’s gone we will clean house here so he won’t have to watch his shadow when he returns.”

“You want me to wine and dine my quartermaster for the next two weeks,” James said with a lecherous smile.

“Do not seduce the quartermaster, Bond. Need I remind you that your life is completely in his hands when you are on missions in enemy territory? Not to mention what he would do to your credit if you were to displease him.”

“That man in Finance who annoyed the quartermaster finally had to leave the country with a new identity, didn’t he?” James said thoughtfully.

“Yes,” M nodded, very familiar with the young man who had unwisely decided to harass the Quartermaster one too many times. “And his relocation was only successful because the quartermaster felt merciful. I’m not sure he would feel that toward you any time soon if you use him as stress relief in your bed.”

“I will bear that in mind,” James stood up.

“One more thing,” M said looking up at James. “For whatever reason, the quartermaster holds you above all others. He respects and listens to you even as he seems to think the rest of us are just idiots. Don’t bollocks it up.”

“I will endeavor not to,” James said with a smile as he turned to leave.

 

“Still here I see,” James teased as he made his way back to Q’s room. Q was still sitting stiffly on the bed paging through a Sportsman magazine. He was studiously ignoring the covered tray that was in front of him.

“Bond!” Q looked up with what might have been an attempt at a smile if his face wasn’t so swollen.

“No-one’s sprung you yet?” James said sitting on the foot of Q’s bed.

“No, but Hedy found this,” Q said holding up the magazine.

“Hmmm,” James noticed that the magazine was dated from the mid-nineties. Mindful of M’s worry that Q had an eating disorder, James turned his attention to Q’s lunch. “What is for lunch today?” he asked cheerfully, lifting the cover off the tray.

James’s stomach turned at the smell and the appearance of the food was worse. On the large white china there was a congealing, fatty mass of what might have wanted to be beef. The greasy fat was hiding the few morsels of actual meat and the entire disgusting mess was laying atop of shriveled potatoes and drowning in a grey rancid smelling gravy. Off to the side were some sad, over cooked string beans that were also swimming in the grey mess.

James as quiet for a long moment, taking in the poorly prepared meal.

“I told you I was being punished,” Q said dryly.

“Right.” James put the lid back on the tray and pushed the bed side tray away. He glanced at Q’s downcast eyes and rubbed his hands together. “Indian. Let’s go to that wonderfully discrete Indian place on Arete. You look half-starved and I’m famished.”

Q tilted his head and looked at James. “You’d help me break out of here?” He asked skeptically. “What about your date with Hedy?”

“Of course I will help you break out.” James looked for Q’s shoes. “And I told you. The only person I want to dine with is you.”

“Can you get my spare suit out of the locker room?”

James nodded and walked quickly off. When he got to the locker room, he spied Eric changing into his workout clothes. The OO9 was a serious man with a wicked sense of humor. He was a good friend. “Could you run some interference for me?” James asked him as he broke into Q’s locker.

Eric’s blue eyes took in James’s actions. “Does this have to do with why the minions are all out of sorts?”

James smiled. “I’m breaking Q out of C-Corridor.” He led Eric out of the locker room. “I’m not sure how fast Q’s going to be, but I think he’d rather leave without making a fuss.”

“Everything okay?” Eric asked as James broke into the restricted area with ease.

“It’s up for debate right now,” James shrugged as he walked to Q’s door. He knocked softly then opened it.

“… you need to be back in bed, sir…” Hedy was standing at the foot of the bed looking at Q severely. She turned to James. “Please help me get the Quartermaster back in…”

“I’m sorry, Hedy, but I have orders to bring him to a secure location,” James said with a smile. “Have you met Eric?”

Hedy looked from James to Eric, then back to James, her bright red lips in a tight frown.

“Ah, my suit!” Q said with a smile. “Hedy, if you please excuse…”

“Quartermaster, I strongly object. You shouldn’t be walking with your injuries!”

“We’ll take very good care of him,” James assured her.

“Yes,” Eric said with a serious nod. He had been staring at Q since they walked in the door. “Why don’t you and I get a wheelchair for the quartermaster while James gets him sorted?”

“A wheelchair?” Q sputtered.

Hedy glanced over at Q then back at Eric. “Yes, let’s get a wheelchair.” Eric opened the door and guided her out after throwing a look at Q and James that clearly said that he wanted the full story.

“You had to get Eric involved?” Q asked trying to unbutton his bloody torn shirt.

James set the suit on the bed and pushed Q’s hands away. He quickly unbuttoned the shirt then pushed it off his shoulders. James sucked in a deep breath as he took in Q’s mottled skin. The bruises were terrible. “Did Parker sit on you?”

“Something like that,” Q said lightly as James so carefully removed his shirt. James circled around so he could see Q’s back. The back wasn’t as bad, but there was a very dark bruise the shape of a very large shoe on his shoulder.

The door opened and Eric slipped in wheeling the chair. His blue eyes took in the bruises on Q’s chest and noticeably darkened with anger. “Tanner is on his way in. He’s with Nurse Ryan now.” Eric tore his eyes off of Q. “Is there something I should know, Q?”

“I’m having sort of a personal issue,” Q said gasping softly in pain. He took a few breaths as James slipped on his shirt. James quickly pushed aside Q’s hands and buttoned it.

“If you need anything, please let me know,” Eric said watching them. James undid Q’s leather belt. His frown deepened when he noticed that Q had been making holes in the belt to accommodate his weight loss. Once James pulled out the belt, Q’s pants slipped down without needing to be unfastened. Eric handed James Q’s clean pants and exchanged a carefully blank look.

Q stepped out of his pants, then grabbed onto James, swaying dangerously. Eric was instantly on his other side. Between James and Eric, Q was quickly stabilized and his pants slipped on. “I’m sorry,” Q mumbled. “I’m just a little dizzy.”

“Of course,” James said buckling the belt. Eric brought over the chair and James and Eric pushed Q into it. Eric quickly eased Q’s shoes on his feet as James stepped back. “I have a quick errand that I need to see to. Eric, can you…”

Eric nodded and poured Q a cup of water. Q gratefully accepted the water.

 

James returned a few minutes later to find Q glaring furiously at Tanner. Eric was standing next to Q.

“…ridiculous! Two weeks! Bond, did you know about this?” Q demanded.

“M let me know,” James said pleasantly.

“Well, I see that Q is in good hands,” Tanner seeing his escape. “Will you need help clearing the halls?” he asked Eric.

“Please,” Eric said. He turned to Q. “We will make sure no one sees you, Quartermaster.”

“Thank you,” Q nodded sourly.

Eric smiled tightly and left with Tanner. As soon as they left Q visibly deflated. “If you could just drop me off at the flat they’re putting me up in, I would greatly appreciate it.”

“No lunch?” James started pushing Q to the door.

Q shook his head and closed his eyes. “No, thank you.”

“I’m sorry to say that it’s a little too late for that,” James said pushing Q out the door. “I’ve already placed an order to go. We can eat it in front of some crap telly.”

As Eric promised, the halls were clear as James pushed Q to his Aston Martin. Eric was waiting by the car and helped James get Q in. “Dinner soon, Q.” Eric said to them as he touched Q’s relatively undamaged shoulder. Q nodded and touched Eric’s fingers. Eric shot James a concerned look then stepped back. James pulled the Aston Martin out and started to restaurant.

 

“How do you always manage to get a perfect parking spot?” Q asked finally breaking the silence as James pulled up in front of the address Q had mumbled to him.

“It’s a superpower,” James said getting out of the car and going to help Q out of the car. “I don’t think I’ve been in this neighborhood before,” he remarked lightly. The large brick building was very utilitarian, the windows small and dingy. James quickly spotted 4 cameras and a police car on the corner as he took the keys from Q and wrapped his arm around Q’s waist. “Lean on me,” he instructed as Q limped up the stairs to the building. “I’ll come down and get the food once you’re sorted.”

When they got in the building, the lobby was littered with old circulars and trash. There was the unpleasant smell of mold and the wallpaper was stained. James tightened his jaw as they waited for the elevator. The elevator was dimly lit and tiny. Q leaned close to James and closed his eyes. James pressed the button to the 10th floor and held Q close.

After a quiet ride up, James helped Q to his door. He used the key on what could have been the most flimsy lock known to man and opened the door. Q and James took five steps into the flat when James just stopped. “No.”

Q quietly looked at the flat and felt his stomach drop. The walls had mold stains and the carpet was a terrible shag variety that was so old and dirty that he couldn’t tell what color it was originally. There was a twin bed pushed up against a corner with folded white sheets on top of a stained mattress. The flat smelled like something had passed away and decomposed on the floor. Q steeled himself and pushed off James. “Well, it’s only for two weeks.” He took another step into the room.

Suddenly there was a crash from the flat above them. Then two voices started screaming at each other very loudly.

“No,” James repeated. He took hold of Q and started toward the door.

“What are you doing?” Q asked trying to push off James.

“I am not letting you stay here,” James said firmly.

“My options are slightly limited,” Q pointed out as he struggled against James’s hold on him.

“Stop fighting,” James said sharply. “You will be staying with me.”

“I can’t ask…”

“You aren’t asking, I’m insisting. My flat has a spare bedroom.” James pushed them back into the elevator and pressed the button. Q stopped fighting and James could feel Q’s shaking. “If I drive you crazy, I promise to help you find a new flat.”

“I am taking shameful advantage of you,” Q said softly. “You don’t need to do this.”

“I do need to do this,” James insisted as he helped Q down the steps and in the car. “And if I wasn’t here, Alec and Eric would do the same. You take such good care of us, Q, it is our pleasure to help you.”

“I am only doing my job,” Q murmured as James clicked his seat belt.

“Well, thank you for doing your job,” James said pulling into traffic. “Do you not know what it was like before you became quartermaster?”

Q glanced over. “What are you talking about? I haven’t made that many changes.”

“The former Q did not like being on the comm. The radios and the earwigs that were assigned to us were for emergencies only. The tech we were given was just as likely to malfunction as it worked. Travel plans were sometimes absurd and usually a nightmare. That changed when you became Quartermaster.”

“That’s can’t be true. I did work in Q-Branch before…”

“Boothroy hid you from us. You ran Lab 4. We all knew to trust what came from your lab.”

Q flushed and stared straight ahead. “I was the youngest person working in Q-Branch. The others hated me. R would sabotage my work and my lab tests. I tried to tell Q, but he…” Q sighed and closed his eyes. “The only area the others couldn’t touch me was on a computer. Whenever there was something computer related, it would come across my desk. I would get it sorted and try to talk to the Quartermaster about our systems and firewalls, and he would scoff. He didn’t understand and…” Q’s voice faded out.

James put his hand on Q’s leg. “You’re in charge now. You have changed things.”

Q turned to him and gave him a ghost of a smile.

 

When James said that he had a flat, what he really meant was that he lived in the top floor of an impressively posh building. On some level, Q had been aware that James was well off. The work his did for Queen and country was lucrative, but his family money made his salary from MI6 seem like change for coffee. Suddenly the bespoke suits and shoes seemed less of an extravagance and more of an expected uniform.

James pulled in front of his building and went to Q’s door. A doorman scurried out to help. “Hello, Mr. Bond,” the man said respectfully.

“Hello, George. I have some take out in the back, could you grab it please?” James said helping Q stand.

George took hold of the food and hurried to open the door for James and Q. In very short order Q was sitting on James’s brown leather couch looking out over a stunning view of London. “Your bedroom is the third door on the left. My room is at the end of the hall. Alec’s room is across the hall from yours.”

“I didn’t know you lived together.”

“He has his own flat somewhere a few blocks away. He usually stays here when he’s in town, though.”

“Is it…” Q cleared his throat. “Is it a problem that I’m here?” he asked quietly.

James walked over from the kitchen holding plates of piping hot tikka masala and tandoor chicken. He placed the plates, napkins, and silverware down on the coffee table in front of Q. “Of course not. What can I get you to drink?”

“Water would be fine.”

“We’ll write out a shopping list later,” James said walking back over to the kitchen and getting water for them both. He sat on the couch next to Q and handed him plate of utensils. He took hold of the television remote and flipped through the channels. He stopped on Dr. Who and picked up his plate. “I’m glad that you’re here,” James said not taking his eyes off of David Tennant. “The quiet gets stifling sometimes.”

Q looked at him, surprised, but then looked quickly at the television.

 

One Dr. Who episode turned into three. After the second one, Q had carefully leaned back against the back of the couch and his eyes grew heavy. Within the first 5 minutes of the third episode, Q’s body started leaning against James until Q’s head was resting against James’s shoulder and his body was pressed against James’s side. James put his arm around Q and Q sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer, causing a small smile to settle on James’s lips.


End file.
